


Day 21: Shower Sex

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Prussia gives Spain and blow job in the shower, Spain gives him a hand job in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This damn fic took days to finish, I just couldn’t get into it at all! I still wasn’t 100% happy with it, but I ran out of time to change it. Eh, hope you enjoy anyway.

Since the time they were created, Spain had loved showers. He loved the feeling of warm water running over his body, easily washing away the filth from the fields. He loved washing his hair, the feeling of his fingers massaging his scalp as he rubbed the bubbles in. He especially loved the peace that came with taking a shower. No one bothered him when he was in the shower, he was alone. Completely, and utterly alone. So why, Spain thought, was Prussia standing behind him?

“Your hair is so knotty, Antonio,” Prussia murmured, slender fingers lathering up his hair. “Do you ever brush it?”

“It just gets messy again, what’s the point?” He replied, trying to hold back moans. Spain had always known having his hair played with was a turn-on.

“That’s so unawesome.”

“Why are we showering together again?” Spain asked.

 “I thought it’d be fun.”

“We’re getting clean, how is this fun?”

“We can make it fun.”

“Yeah?”

Prussia ran his fingers over Spain’s chest, scratching lightly over his nipples. “Yeah.”

“And how do you suggest we make cleaning fun?”

Prussia loosely wrapped a hand around Spain’s cock. “I could touch here,” he suggested, stroking slowly. “And you could moan awesomely for me.”

“You’d have to make me moan, Gilbert.”

“Oh, I’ll make you moan, Tonio.” Prussia turned Spain around, their faces inches apart. “Are you ready for the most awesome shower sex you’ve ever had?”

“Considering it’ll be my first, I don’t have anything to compare you to.”

“You’ve never had sex in the shower before?” Prussia’s hand continued to stroke Spain’s cock, backing him against the glass shower wall.

“N- _oh_.”

Prussia moved to kneel in front of him. “I’ll make this the best sex in your history.”

“I don’t know, Gil, Fran is prett-“ Spain cut himself off, the feeling of Prussia’s mouth wrapping around his manhood. “ _Shit_ ,” he moaned, lacing his fingers into silver hair. Prussia’s head bobbed masterfully, his tongue swiping over the slit each time he came up, and flattening over veins each time he went down.

Spain hissed as Prussia’s tongue traced the veins, and his hands played with his balls. He could feel Prussia humming, the vibrations across his cock taking him to places he hadn’t been in a long time. Spain could feel his rapidly approaching orgasm.

“I’m… I’m going to cum,” he choked out, trying to pry the Prussian off his cock, but Prussia didn’t budge, instead sucking harder. Prussia mumbled something unintelligible, the vibrations sending Spain completely over the edge. He came with a loud moan, fingers pulling at Prussia’s hair.

“How awesome was that, Toni?” Prussia got to his feet, licking his lips.

“V-very,” Spain stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts. His breathing was ragged, legs shaky.

“I’m going to cum on you.”

“Okay, but only if I can be the one to bring you off.”

“The awesome Prussia wouldn’t have it any other way!” The men swapped places so Prussia was pushed up against the wall, his cock jutting out between them. Spain took it, teasing the head with his thumb and brushing his hand over it lightly. He pinned Prussia against the wall by his wrists, forcing their mouths together in an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Prussia groaned with each flick of Spain’s wrist, the pleasure being more than anything Prussia had experienced before. The feel of Antonio’s calloused fingers over the smooth skin of his cock had Prussia keening, body going ridged with every stroke.

“ _Fuck.”_

“Are you close, Prussia?” Spain murmured, hot breath tickling his ear. Gilbert tried to free his hands, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers over Antonio’s tan skin, but Spain held firm. “Cum for me, amigo,” he growled, nibbling Prussia’s earlobe.

“ _Spain!_ ” Prussia cried, cumming over Spain’s hand and stomach. “Fuck.” Spain licked a stripe over Prussia’s neck, before bringing his cum covered hand up to his lips. He wrapped his mouth around a single sticky finger, moaning lewdly around it.

“Wish I’d sucked you off now.” Spain grinned, stepping back and letting the water run over his body, cum washing away down the drain. “I’ve come to a conclusion.”

“What’s that?” Prussia asked, lathering himself with Spain’s body wash.

“Perhaps showing with someone else can be fun.”

“You’re absolutely right.”


End file.
